1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to topical formulations containing retinol, such compositions being of value in the care of the skin and being especially formulated for maximum effectiveness.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
The following U.S. patents relate to skin care compositions, U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,555; 4,268,502; 4,297,374; 4,368,189; 4,372,944; 4,474,763; 4,721,705; 4,722,843; 4,737,360; 4,740,367; 4,743,442; 4,749,563; and 4,760,096. None of these patents, however, disclose or suggest a retinol skin care composition formulated for maximum effectiveness of use for skin care application.